A Haunted House
by Celestia N Luna
Summary: Bryan is taken to a haunted house by his best friends. What do you think will happen? Read to find out. First Story. Rated M for language and Pedobear.
1. Chapter 1: Bloody Jumpscares

A brunette was being dragged, kidnapped by his friends as he whimpered in protest as they approached a large house with decorations and fake blood all over. His green, hazel eyes filled with anxiety and tears. "Guuyss! N-no! I won't go in-" He protested once more, but was cut off when one of his friends put a hand over his mouth

"Hush...it's just a haunted house." A girl murmured. "Bryan, why are you being such a baby?" Bryan, the boy that was on the verge of tears, glared. "You know how bad I an with haunted houses..." "You're thirteen...not a three year old. Just so we're clear, I'm NOT holding your hand like last time." Matty did her best to not giggle as her friend of six years fell silent and blushed. Two boys- whom were Alex and Alan- giggled. "Cute~" The two said in unison, and looked on as their friend blushed more. Taking this as a chance, Matty grabbed Bryan by the wrist and dragged him inside the haunted house. He hit her but like always it didn't work as he went with Matty, Alex and Alan to explore many scares and creepy rooms the haunted housed had to offer.

Bryan looked around the room with wide eyes. There was fake blood everywhere as men laid on the floor in random places. "M-matt..." "Not holding your hand." With a frown he started to walk. Since he wasn't looking, he yelped when one of the people on the floor grabbed his ankle. "Gotcha-OW!" Bryan had kicked the man in the face, got free, and ran into his friends. Their eyes were wide. "Why...why did you kick him?" Alex asked as he tried to hold in his laughter. "Dead people should be dead..." Bryan hid his face with his hands as the "dead" guy walked out of the room angrily. The other men on the floor laughed hysterically as Bryan ran into the next room.

Alex, Alan, and Matty laughed and followed him. "Good job, Bryan. You showed the dead guy who's boss!" She was, of course, being sarcastic. "You'll never let me live that down will you?" Bryan sighed shakily and frowned. "Nope~!"


	2. Chapter 2: Unicorn and Clown From Hell

Bryan chuckled as he walked into the next room. There were stuffed animals and rainbows on the wall. "This doesn't look bad..." Matty and the others did their best to hold in their laughter. "Hey Bryan go over there." Alex pointed towards the pile. "I don't see- HOLY FUCKING ZAMBIE JEEBUS!" He fell backwards on his back as he saw a large, donkey type thing pop out of the stuffed animals. It was an ugly unicorn with fake blood on it. On the knife in its hand was stuffing and blood, whilst in the other hand was a stuffed animal with a slit throat. The unicorn- which was ugly as hell- waved the knife around while screaming and mumbling out pure nonsense. Bryan cried, "GO AWAY! GO AWAY UNICORN FROM HELL! GO AWAY! FUCKING ZAMBIE JEEBUS! MATTY KILL IT! "Matty laughed, picked him up, carried him out of the room. "That was ridiculous..." Alex sighed. "Poor Bryan. He's gonna die of a heart attack!" Alan smirked.

The next room was dark. So dark they couldn't see anything except for a closet with scratch marks on it. It was illuminated by a dim light that was right on the wall beside it. Bryan blinked and adjusted his glasses as he looked down. "O-oh my..." He whispered softly. Matty smirked and looked at the trio of boys. Much to her surprise Bryan wasn't the only one that was scared; Alex was already clinging onto Alan. She whispered into Alan's ear with a grin and she and Alan dragged the terrified duo to the door of the closet. "Don't you want to see what's inside~?" She smirked at Bryan.

"N-no I- Oh God!" She opened the door anyway. Bryan and Alex screamed like little girls. An overly creepy clown with ragged orange hair, a bald spot, and a satanic grin stared at them. He didn't blink or move as he licked the sharp edge of the knife he had and drew blood. Finally, in the darkest tone they have ever heard he spoke with a laugh so insane! "Would you like to...play~?" Alex hugged Alan tightly as Bryan fainted. Matty caught him but they fell. She huffed and attempted to shove Bryan off, but since he was dead weight, due to fainting, he wouldn't budge. She thought of a way to get him off and smirked, as she touched his armpit. His eyes shot open and he quickly got up. "W-why...you...d-dumbass!" He was blushing a little. His armpits were sensitive and he hated when they were touched.

Matty laughed, sat up, and got punched in the arm. She stared at the blushing, pissed off boy in front of her and got up with a sigh. The clown kneeled and looked at Bryan, he looked at him and screamed while trying to move away. "GOD DAMN...MATT STOP PISSING ME OF AND GET HIM AWAY FROM MEEE!" He cried and hid his face with his hands. Matty sighed and dragged him to the other room while Alan did the same with Alex.


	3. Chapter 3: PedoCarebear

Bryan clung to Matty as she gave him a piggyback ride. For a tall boy, he wasn't too heavy to carry. She sighed as he rested his head on hers. He smiled to himself as he was on her back. "You are so childish." She mumbled as Alex and Alan trailed after them. When she stopped he looked up to see a mechanical bear- it looked like a carebear. "Awww." Bryan got off of Matty and hugged the bear. "It's so cute~!" He nuzzled the fake fur and giggled. As he looked up he smiled. The bear chuckled, and it instantly wrapped its arms around him. "I love little boys they make me feel so-" "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Matty's eyes went wide. This WAS NOT was she expected. Alan and Alex grinned and started to sing along with Pedobear. Bryan kept chanting 'What the fuck?!' while Matty watched not knowing what the hell was going on. After minute Matty joined in, but said 'girls' instead of 'boys'.

Bryan was officially creeped out and disturbed as this took place. Pedobear touched his armpit and that pissed him off. "DON'T TOUCH MY ARMPIT YOU BASTARD-" Bryan shoved him away and falcon punched him. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He ran out of the room. "YOU CAN'T TOUCH THIS- STEPHANIE! HELP ME!" He saw something- and that was Stephanie- after he went into the next room. He hid in a closet, not knowing the clown he saw two rooms ago was with him. "Okay, Stephanie we're safe..." He looked to his left, saw the clown, and screamed bloody murder. He threw Stephanie at the clown's face and ran out the closet.

"SAVE ME STEPHANIE-" He bumped into the wall and fell. "FUUUUU-" "Bryan, CHILL!" Matty walked over and laughed. "God damn..." She pulled him up to his feet and walked to the next portion of the haunted house- the graveyard. Alex and Alan were too busy singing with each other to notice Pedobear went through the wall as well as Bryan and Matty's absence.


	4. Chapter 4: Gruesome Graveyard

It was misty in the graveyard, and Bryan could barely see where he was going even if he had glasses on. Matty sighed as she walked beside him. For the past ten minutes they have been walking in circles. "Where's the exit? I-I'm starting to get a bit creeped out..." Bryan whimpered. Alex and Alan had noticed the they were gone five minutes ago and quickly went to the graveyard. At the moment they were following the lsot duo, smirking and plotting their devious plan. Alex wore a gorilla suit while Alan held a basket full of mechanical spiders and snakes. They giggled and hid behind a large gravestone.

"We already passed- HOLY SHIT!" Alex popped out and tackled Matty, causing her to scream. Alan came up behind from behind the gravestone, snuck up on Bryan, and dumped the mechanical spiders and snakes over him. He screamed and cried as he ran in circles trying to get them off. After twenty minutes of running and screaming he passed out from exhaustion. Alan and Alex stopped scaring the hell out of Matty and looked at Bryan. "Poor Bryan..." They giggled and helped him through the graveyard and to the car. Alex sat beside Bryan, still wearing the costume while smirking. Matty chuckled and watched as Bryan woke up, saw Alex, screamed, and passed out again. Alex, Alan, and Matty laughed and looked at each other.

"Best."

"Halloween."

"Ever~"


End file.
